A cinderella story: HSM style
by Rac4hel414
Summary: Troy Bolton: Basketball cpatain. Gabriella Montez: Beautiful geek. What happens when they meet in a chat room? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gabriella sat at her laptop, completely bored. 'Guys, turn the music down.'

Ryan turned the volume of the CD down. 'What's wrong? We were only messing about. It's not like we have homework. It's summer vacation!'

Zeke grinned. 'Yeah, Gabs, come on. I need to shoot hoops!' He whined.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and started to search for Lakers websites. 'Found one!'

'Found what?' Zeke looked over her shoulder.

'A Lakers fan website. With a chat room!' Gabriella squealed.

Ryan frowned. 'Why do you want a chat room?'

Gabriella shrugged. 'I dunno. Neither of you like the Lakers and I'm not talking to Troy Bolton, am I?'

Zeke chuckled. 'Good point.'

Gabriella signed up with the username: _Lakergirl734_

'Lakergirl734?' Ryan questioned.

'Yup.' Gabriella joined a conversation but leaned back in the chair, not typing anything.

'Why aren't you talking?' Zeke asked.

'I like looking at their conversations.' Gabriella grinned. Her laptop beeped and she saw someone had opened a private conversation. 'Who would want to talk to me?'

'They don't know who you are.' Zeke laughed but he turned back to Gabriella. 'I mean-'

'Whatever.' Gabriella muttered and looked at the user name: _EHSdude906_'What does EHS stand for?' Gabriella wondered out loud.

Zeke looked at her and Ryan's faces. 'It stands for East High School. He's from our school!' Zeke yelled. 'And it says Albuquerque.'

'Oh. Right.' Gabriella blushed.

'You know, you guys are really dumb sometimes.' Zeke chuckled and flopped onto Gabriella's bed.

Gabriella opened up the conversation.

_EHSdude906: Hi, I think you're the only girl in here who actually like the Lakers._

_Lakergirl734: Thanks. What does your name stand for?_

_EHSdude906: East High School in Albuquerque. Where are you from?_

'I told you.' Zeke muttered.

'Shut up.' Gabriella turned back to the conversation.

_Lakergirl734: I go to East High too. But, can we not tell each other our names?_

_EHSdude906: If that's what you want..._

_Lakergirl734: Can you hold on a sec? My best friend is throwing a basketball at my head._

_EHSdude906: Okay, I guess..._

'Zeke!' Gabriella screamed.

Zeke pointed to Ryan. 'It wasn't me.'

Gabriella glared at Ryan. 'Why did you hit me?'

'Why don't you wanna know who he is?' Ryan asked.

'Come on, Ry, look at me. I get clothes from charity shops, I work at Bolton's sports shop and I'm the biggest geek in Albuquerque!' Gabriella waved her hands dramatically.

Ryan put his hands up in defence and slouched back down into the couch. 'Sorry.'

Gabriella shook her head and turned back to her laptop.

_Lakergirl734: Okay, I'm back._

_EHSdude906: Cool. So, I don't mean to sound pushy but...do you have MSN?_

_Lakergirl734: Who wants to know?_

_EHSdude906: A guy who wants to talk to maybe the only girl Laker fan in the world._

_Lakergirl734: Hmm...I'll have to think about it._

_EHSdude906: How fast can you think?_

_Lakergirl734: Fine. Here's my e-mail: I can add you, right?_

_Lakergirl734: Of course. But, I better go before my friends get too restless. I'll talk to you soon._

_EHSdude906: Wait, do you have a mobile?_

_Lakergirl734: 555-6734 I've really got to go now. Bye._

_**Lakergirl734 has just signed off.**_

'Can we go now?' Ryan whined. 'I need a new hat.'

Zeke and Gabriella looked at each other. 'No you don't.'

----------------------

Gabriella climbed into Zeke's car. 'Hey guys. How was your vacation?'

'Fine. How's lover-boy?' Ryan asked.

'Guys, why do you always ask me about that?' Gabriella sighed.

'Because when are you going to meet him?' Zeke asked.

'I'm not going to.' Gabriella's phone started beeping.

'What does he have to say now?' Ryan asked.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. 'I'm not going to tell you guys, am I?'

Hey, good morning. How's you day so far?

Gabriella smiled and replied.

_I'll tell you once I get to school. I hope Ms. Darbus is in a good mood._

Me too. My Dad will kill me if I get another detention. When can we finally meet?

_Soon._

Gabriella shut her phone and entered East High, heading for her locker. 'Guys, stop yelling at each other!'

'He said I can't dance!' Ryan whined.

'He said I can't bake!' Zeke spat.

'What's this about. You are the best dancer I know, and your cookies are incredible!' Gabriella opened her locker.

'Zeke's jealous of Troy Bolton.' Ryan scoffed.

'Why?' Gabriella asked carefully.

'Sharpay...' Zeke said dreamily.

'She's Troy's girlfriend.' Ryan filled her in.

'Oh, joy.' Gabriella muttered sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gabriella started open-mouthed at her two best friends. 'Guys!' She finally caught their attention. 'Quit throwing the fries!'

Ryan and Zeke laughed. 'What's up? You've been uptight all morning!' Ryan asked once he had calmed down.

Gabriella slouched, quietly pushing her food around her plate. 'I'm fine.'

Zeke grinned. 'Is someone jealous of a Sharpay Evans?'

'Is someone jealous of a Troy Bolton?' Gabriella mimicked.

'At least I don't try to hide it.' Zeke pointed out.

Gabriella stuck her tongue out at him when her phone beeped.

'Uh-oh. Off to fantasy land.' Ryan said in a sing-song voice.

Hi. Can you believe that they're already planning the Halloween ball?

_Me neither. How's your girlfriend?_

If I say I love her more than life itself would you believe me?

_I hate to say it but...no. Given the way you've been moaning about her five times a day._

Do I talk about her that much?

_Yes but, not in a good way :(_

I have to break up with her. Today.

_I'm glad._

Why?

_Because you keep moaning about how she drags you into New Look ten times a day._

She does! Anyway...What's on your mind right now?

'Troy Bolton.' Zeke coughed.

Gabriella took her bottle of water and poured it over his head. 'Whoops.' She said sarcastically.

'Whoever this guy is, I hate him. He's made you mean.' Zeke said, wiping his face with a napkin.

Gabriella thought for a moment before replying.

_You first. What about you?_

I'm thinking Ms. Darbus has snapped her cap.

Gabriella looked up and saw Ms. Darbus reciting both parts of 'Romeo and Juliet'.

_L.O.L._

G2G. My girlfriend has started whining. Talk to you at four?

_Sounds good._

Gabriella shut her phone. 'Come on, guys, we have Maths.'

Zeke and Ryan groaned.

'Guys, if you stopped thinking about singing, backing or how hot girls look in bikinis, you'd pass.' Gabriella smirked.

Zeke scowled. 'I hate you.'

-----------------------------

'Here you go, Zeke.' Gabriella handed a cup of coffee to him as she handed him a cup of coffee and sipped her own.

'Why don't I get coffee?' Ryan whined from the other side of the counter.

'You don't work here.' Zeke chuckled.

'And I don't know why you come here because you hate sports.' Gabriella pointed out.

Ryan stared at her. 'It's either here or listen to Sharpay talk about Troy.'

Gabriella laughed. 'You do know who owns this place, right?'

Just then, the door opened and in walked Troy, Chad and Jason with their girlfriends Taylor, Kelsi and, of course, Sharpay.

'Oh, joy.' Gabriella said sarcastically, leaning against the counter. 'Remind me why I agreed to this job.'

'Because you get more money than other job in Albuquerque!' Zeke said in a 'duh' tone.

'And you want to go to college.' Ryan added.

'And college costs money.' Zeke pointed out.

'Okay, guys, I get it.' Gabriella held a hand up.

The three friends heard a door shut and saw that the posse had gone into Troy's house. Gabriella turned back to Zeke and Ryan. 'I bet you five bucks Troy'll dump Sharpay within a week.'

'No, Sharpay will dump Troy within two days.' Zeke said confidently.

'I'm with Gabby. You're just saying that because you like her.' Ryan shrugged apologetically.

'Fine, the bet's on.' Zeke stated and they all crossed their arms and did a three-part handshake.

There was suddenly a high pitched scream. 'Okay, Troy either forgot their anniversary, said she looked fat or dumped her.' Gabriella chuckled.

Then, Sharpay stormed out, her stiletto heels clicking the way. Taylor and Kelsi quickly followed and Gabriella and Ryan grinned. 'I'm taking he broke up with her.' Ryan chuckled and he and Gabriella held their hands out.

Zeke handed five dollars over to Gabriella and Ryan. 'I hate you guys right now.'

'We know.' Ryan and Gabriella chorused.

Suddenly, the clock struck four and Gabriella's phone beeped. 'Wow, when he says a time he really means it.' Zeke raised his eyebrows and smiled.

Hey, can you talk, right now?

_Well, at the moment, yes. But, my boss might come in so I might not reply. What's wrong?_

I broke up with my girlfriend:D

_How'd she take it?_

She screamed, cried...screamed.

_L.O.L._

Do you want to go to the Halloween dance with me?

_What? You've only just broken up with your girlfriend..._

Yes, but, please? It's costume, we could wear masks. I've got to go. But, please go. I'll be waiting for you at eleven O'clock in the middle of the dance floor...

Gabriella sighed and shut her phone. 'This can't go good.'

'Why? He just asked you out!' Ryan shrieked, going more high-pitched than Gabriella liked to hear.

Gabriella started rearranging some products on a shelf. 'But, what if I meet him and I'm not what expects?'

'Then, he'll be an idiot.' Zeke stated, helping Gabriella.

'Gabriella, Zeke, you guys need to work next Friday.' Jack Bolton stated, walking into the store.

'What? We booked that day off.' Gabriella nodded nervously.

'Yes, but, my wife is hosting an important business meeting and we're short staffed. I'm going to be chaperoning the dance and will be home at twelve. Remember that, both of you.' Jack explained, walking into his house.

'Well, I guess I can't go to the dance.' Gabriella said glumly.

Zeke thought for a moment. 'Yes you can. I can cover for you. I'll say that you're sick, or something.'

'But, how will I get there? I can't drive.' Gabriella looked sceptically.

'Ryan'll take you. It's simple Gabby. All we have to do is find you a costume...And I don't think that will be too hard.' Zeke smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gabriella threw her keys aside and was dragged into the lounge by Zeke with Ryan following. 'Guys, I don't think this is a good idea.'

'Yes it is. Emma?' Zeke asked Gabriella's mother.

'Yes, Zeke?' Emma asked from her book.

'Gabby needs a Halloween costume.' Ryan grinned.

'You're going to the dance? You didn't tell me.' Emma stood up and put her hands on her hips.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. 'I don't want to go.'

'Why?' Emma asked confusedly.

'She thinks online lover boy will reject her.' Zeke said in a bored tone.

'He won't. How about this? I've just designed it and I need an opinion.' Emma held out a piece of paper with a dress design on it. It was a white spaghetti strap and flowed out around the legs.

'Mum, don't you design wedding dresses? I'm going to a Halloween ball not getting married.' Gabriella raised her eyebrows.

'But, you could go as Cinderella. I have a mask I used in High School.' Emma offered. 'What do you say?'

Gabriella looked at Emma, Ryan and finally at Zeke. 'Fine.' She said grumpily and walked upstairs. She sat at her laptop and logged onto MSN. She opened up a conversation with EHSdude906.

_Lakergirl734: Hi._

_EHSdude906: Hey. How was work?_

_Lakergirl734: Please, bosses, screaming cheerleaders and cool guys who are in love with themselves. Ever feel like you don't belong?_

_EHSdude906: All the time. My Dad concentrates so much on my future he doesn't give me chance to think about who I am right now. I can have a million friends but no one knows who I really am...But then I think of you._

Gabriella smiled just as Zeke and Ryan burst through the door. 'Guys, don't you have anything better to do than annoy me? As in homework...eating...jumping off a cliff...'

'We'll be really quiet.' Ryan promised and he and Zeke sat on her bed.

_Lakergirl734: Have you told your Dad about the auditions yet?_

_EHSdude906: No, and I really don't plan on it. I don't know what he'll think if he finds out I want to be a singer._

_Lakergirl734: My Mum and Dad always told me to chase my dreams._

_EHSdude906: Not mine...well, maybe my Mum but definitely not my Dad._

_Lakergirl734: It's ten thirty PM! I guess we should turn in. I've got a Chemistry test tomorrow. Sweet dreams._

_EHSdude906: Wait..._

_Lakergirl734: Yeah?_

_EHSdude906:Can you promise me that you'll be at the dance?_

Gabriella thought for a moment.

'You're going to say yes, right?' Zeke asked.

'Why are you guys still here?' Gabriella questioned.

'Making sure you agree to go.' Ryan folded his arms.

_Lakergirl734: I promise._

_EHSdude906: Sweet dreams._

_**Lakergirl734 has just signed off.**_

-------------------------------------------

'Ow! Mum, that hurts.' Gabriella moaned as Emma accidentally stuck a pin into her leg again.

'I need to get this right.' Emma said sternly.

'Guys, shut up.' Gabriella warned, pointing a finger at Zeke and Ryan who were sniggering.

Zeke shook his head. 'It's so funny!'

Gabriella glared at them. 'Seeing your best friend in pain? It's hilarious.' Gabriella said sarcastically.

Her phone beeped. 'Zeke, catch.' Ryan threw her phone to Zeke.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. 'Guys, give it here.'

Ryan flipped it up. '_Lakergirl, what are you doing, right now?_'

'Aww.' Zeke said in a girlish voice. He grabbed the phone and started to reply. 'Think of only you and dreaming of our wedding day. What about you, fellow Wildcat?'

'Give me that phone!' Gabriella snatched the phone away and quickly texted him.

_Sorry, that was my friends messing around. I'm sorting out my costume. You?_

Thinking...about you.

Gabriella blushed as her mother continued to pin the dress.

'What has lover boy said?' Emma asked, smirking.

'Nothing.' Gabriella said, a little too quickly.

'Sure.' Ryan said sarcastically.

What are you going as to the ball?

_Let's just say that I need to be home by midnight._

Cinderella, you will surely meet your prince.

_L.O.L._

'All done.' Emma start packing the sewing things away.

'Finally.' Gabriella walked up to her room and got changed. She walked back downstairs and saw Ryan trying to show Zeke a dance and Zeke failing miserably. 'I'd ask what you were doing but that means I'd have to hear it.' Gabriella turned the T.V. on.

Zeke was still squirming on the floor, trying to dance. 'Gabby, do you have any water?' He asked as he stood up.

'In the tap. As always.' Gabriella muttered, flicking through the channels.

Zeke rolled his eyes and got a glass of water. 'Looking forward to the ball, yet?'

'Actually, I don't. I mean, what if he doesn't like me?' Gabriella asked in a panicky tone. Pulls phone out. 'Maybe I should just cancel...'

Ryan snatches the phone away. 'Don't you dare. Zeke will cover for you. I will take you. And you will enjoy yourself!' Ryan ordered.

'Okay.' Gabriella said, slightly scared as she gingerly took her phone back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gabriella stared at her phone.

'Don't you dare send a text saying you're not gong.' Zeke warned as he served a customer.

'Guys, I'm just nervous. I've never been to a dance before.' Gabriella put her phone in her pocket as Jack walked in.

'Guys, you know that my wife needs your help tonight and I'll be back at twelve.' Jack said, leaning on the counter.

'Yes, sir, we know.' Zeke replied and looked at Gabriella who was spacing out.

_Would he like me? I mean, I'm smart, Ryan says that I'm good looking and I have a good sense of humour. But, I'm a geek! No guy would ever like me. I wonder who it is..._'Ow!' Gabriella rubbed her side where Zeke had elbowed her.

'Gabriella, were you listening?' Jack asked, angrily.

'Yes?' Gabriella lied.

'What did I say?' Jack dared, looking Gabriella in the eyes.

She glanced at Zeke and he mouthed 'He's back at twelve.'

'Your wife is having a meeting and you'll be back at twelve.' Gabriella started uneasily.

Jack was unconvinced. 'Very well. And sort those racks out.' Jack walked through into his house.

'Are you ready, Gabby?' Ryan asked, throwing his keys in the air and catching them.

Gabriella shook her head and took her phone out. 'I'm texting him...'

'No you're not!' Zeke snapped as he snatched her phone away.

'Fine.' Gabriella sulked as she sneaked out with Ryan.

---------------------------

Gabriella applied the final touches to her make up while Emma did her hair. She turned the blow dryer off and looked at Gabriella through the mirror. 'You're nervous.' She stated, resting her hands on Gabriella's shoulders.

Gabriella nodded. 'Mum, what if he doesn't like me? I'll be a laughing stock.'

'Listen, Gabby, you and this boy have been talking for months. You know him.' Emma looked at her daughter with sympathy.

'But, he doesn't know me. I live with my single Mum, okay? I have no idea where my Dad is and I'm working at the age of sixteen because I don't have enough money for college!' Gabriella faced her Mum.

'Calm down, Gabby. He'll be an idiot not to like you.' Emma said sincerely.

Gabriella nodded as she stood up, looking at the dress laid down on her bed. 'Help me?'

Emma smiled and helped Gabriella into her dress and admired her. 'You look beautiful.'

Gabriella smiled. 'Thanks, Mum.'

Emma smiled and walked down the stairs. 'Ryan, are you ready?'

Ryan smiled and stood up from the couch. 'As I'll ever be.'

Gabriella slowly walked down the stairs. Her dress hugged her curves beautifully and her hair was left curling down her back. 'Hi Ryan.'

Ryan smiled. 'Whoever this guys is, he is not going to be able to stop looking at you.'

Gabriella blushed. 'Can we go now?'

'No. You have to put this on.' Emma handed Gabriella a white mask that matched her dress.

---------------------------

'Ryan, I really don't think I can do this.' Gabriella said as she approached the doors to the gym.

'Gabby, stop it. Okay? If this guy doesn't like you, he's jerk. Now, come on.' Ryan went to walk away but was dragged back by the arm.

'But, I have to be back at the store by twelve.'

'Give me your cell phone.' Ryan ordered. She bent down and got it from the strap of her shoe. He took it and programmed the alarm clock. 'I set the alarm for eleven forty0five. Now, It's nearly eleven so go on.' Ryan gave her one last push and opened the door.

Gabriella walked through just as a new song came on. A spotlight landed on her as she weaved her way through the crowd and she finally reached the middle of the dance floor. She looked up at the disco ball and then back around at the crowd of people. _Maybe he ditched me. What if he decided not to meet me?_ Gabriella's thoughts were interrupted when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around slowly and saw none other than Troy Bolton. He was wearing a Prince Charming suit and was smiling at her. Gabriella frowned. 'Troy Bolton?'

'Yes. You are Lakergirl, right?' Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded. 'But, you're EHSdude?'

'I guess my costume didn't do a good job of hiding who I am.' Troy chuckled.

'No, it's fine. I'm sorry but I've to go. I know exactly who you are. This was a really big mistake. I'll see you later.' Gabriella turned around and walked away.

'Wait, it's not a mistake.' Troy called as he grabbed her arm.

'But, don't you know who I am?' Gabriella asked in disbelief.

'Of course I do. You're Lakergirl. You're the girl I've been waiting to ask out for months. Now, what's your name?' Troy asked.

'It doesn't matter, Troy. You've got Sharpay. Go and get her back.' Gabriella nodded.

'Okay, if we play twenty questions, and I guess your name, would you tell me?' Troy asked, holding her hand.

Gabriella sighed. 'But, you wanted to be voted homecoming prince? You've gotta stay inside and be seen!'

Troy chuckled. 'I don't care! Look, do you want to take a walk outside?'

Gabriella sighed. 'Fine.'

Troy held her hand and pulled her out of the gym and into the hallway. 'So, twenty questions?'

'How about ten?'

'I'm happy with that. Okay, you are a wildcat, right?' Troy asked.

Gabriella giggled. 'Of course.'

'Well, we did meet on the internet. Were you upset when you found out I was EHSdude?' Troy questioned.

Gabriella smiled. 'Surprisingly...No.'

'Are you at all of my basketball games?' Troy raised his eyebrows.

'Surprisingly yes.' Gabriella giggled.

'Would you rather have fries or a yoghurt?' Troy asked, looking at Gabriella.

'Eww...Fries. But, why do you want to know?' Gabriella asked in confusion.

Troy grinned. 'I like a girl who doesn't care what she looks like and you just crossed out about fifty percent of the girls in our year.'

Gabriella laughed. 'Next question.'

Troy stopped and turned her to face him. 'Have I seen you somewhere before?' He softly stroked her cheek as if making sure she was really there.

'Somewhere you'd never expect to find me.' Gabriella smiled and walked away.

Troy grabbed her hand. 'Can I show you something?'

Gabriella nodded and Troy led her up a flight of stairs. 'Wow. It's beautiful.'

Troy smiled. 'Do you like it?'

Gabriella turned to Troy. 'Of course. As far as I can tell, you have three questions left.' She grinned.

Troy offered her his hand. 'May I have this dance?'

Gabriella looked around. 'There's no music.' Troy shrugged and Gabriella took his hand.

Troy started dancing with Gabriella and he smiled. 'Do you believe in love at first sight?'

Gabriella thought for a moment and whispered. 'I'll let you know.'

Troy pulled her even closer. 'Do you, Lakergirl, think you made the right choice by meeting me here tonight?'

Gabriella smiled up at him. 'I do.'

Troy pulled back and his fingers brushed against the side of Gabriella's mask. He was about to lean down but there was a loud beeping noise. Gabriella groaned. 'What's wrong?'

'I've got to go. I'm late.' Gabriella ran to the bottom of the stairs.

Troy ran after her. 'Late for what?'

'Reality.' Gabriella stated as she ran down the hall.

Troy looked down and saw a cell phone with Lakers stickers all over it. 'I'll see you again.' He whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'Drive faster!' Gabriella screamed as they neared the store.

Ryan slammed on the brakes and they ran inside. 'You can't work in that dress!'

'I know.' Gabriella pushed Zeke from behind the counter and crouched down searching for something.

'Care to explain?' Zeke asked Ryan.

Ryan opened hi mouth but was cut-off by the door opening. 'Where's Gabriella?' Jack asked.

Ryan and Zeke looked at each other before speaking at the same time.

'Bathroom.'

'Basement.'

Jack glared at them.

Zeke gave a look at Ryan that told him not to talk. 'She went to the bathroom and then to the basement to get some more hockey sticks.'

Just then, Gabriella stood up from behind the counter wearing her uniform t-shirt and a baseball cap, hiding her hair. 'Hi, Coach Bolton.'

Jack glared at her. 'Something's fishy around here.' Ryan opened his mouth so Jack continued. 'And it's not the air freshener.' He continued out to the back.

'How did you change so fast?' Zeke asked in amazement as she took the cap off.

Gabriella walked from behind the counter, showing the bottom of the dress. 'I didn't.'

-------------------------------------

Gabriella was looking for an English book when Ryan ran in breathlessly. 'Ryan?'

'Follow me.' Ryan dragged her to the computer lab where Zeke was sat staring at a screen.

'Look at this.' Zeke stood up and Gabriella took his place.

'Where is Cinderella? Contact Troy Bolton?!' Gabriella stood up. 'This is horrible. He wants to find me.'

'And that's bad because…' Zeke started.

'Because I'm me! He's Troy Bolton. He'd go off with some cheerleader.' She walked out and towards her locker, using her hair to cover her face.

Zeke and Ryan caught up with her. 'You can't hide from him forever.' Ryan pointed out.

'Not forever. Just until I graduate and go to New York. Then, we can all forget about it.' Gabriella sighed when she opened her locker.

'I'm sure he won't be mad.' Zeke suggested.

'No but I will be embarrassed.'

'Here's lover boy, now.' Ryan whispered and he smirked with Zeke when Gabriella got a dreamy look on her face.

'I never thought I'd be into Troy.' Gabriella mumbled.

'If you really like him, you'll tell him who you are.' Zeke advised.

Gabriella slammed her locker. 'It's not gonna happen, my friend. He'll forget about me and hook up with some cheerleader. It's for the best.'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

'Zeke get me a coffee too.' Ryan called as Zeke walked to the kitchen.

'You still don;t work here. You're not getting anything.' Gabriella leaned on the counter.

Ryan shrugged. 'Whatever. Here comes lover-boy.' Chad nodded to the door.

Troy walked in and walked to the counter. 'Hey.'

Ryan walked away, leaving Gabriella alone with Troy. 'Hi.'

'Do you know where my Dad is?' Troy asked, leaning on the counter, like Gabriella so they really close.

Gabriella thought for a moment. 'I don't. I'm sorry. He did mention something about a meeting at school today to me and Zeke.'

Troy sighed.

'What's up?' Gabriella asked softly.

Troy stared at the counter for a few seconds before looking Gabriella in the eye. 'Do you know what bugs me?'

Gabriella stepped back at Troy's outburst. 'People working?'

'No. People working you.' Troy started fiddling with a pen.

'Why would you do that?' Gabriella asked.

'You don't know my Dad like I do.' An awkward silence fell upon the two until Troy broke it. 'Do you ever feel like if you show someone who you really are, they won't accept you?'

Gabriella laughed silently at the irony of his comment. 'Yeah. I do.'

Troy looked Gabriella in the eyes. 'Like no one's happy if you're being yourself. Like it's not good enough.'

'Like you're wearing a mask?' Gabriella asked with a smile.

'That's exactly how I feel.' Troy commented.

'Just to be honest with this person and let them know that it's you.'

'Right.'

'Troy, listen, I'm-' Gabriella started.

'Gabriell!' Jack shouted.

'One second, I need to tell Troy something.' Gabriella pleaded.

'No, I need you to check the stock. We're running short on basketballs.' Jack said sternly.

'No worries...' Troy signalled for her to tell him her name.

'Gabriella.'

'Thank you. For everything.' Troy smiled and walked into the house.

Gabriella sighed as she got the clipboard that had the stock on. 'You're welcome.'

Ryan and Zeke walked back, Zeke carrying two cups of coffee. 'Where's my coffee?' Ryan asked indignantly.

'You still don't work here.' Zeke said as Gabriella smiled slightly. Zeke noticed this. 'What's wrong?'

'I just talked to Troy and not as Cinderella...as Gabriella.' She sipped her coffee.

'And?' Ryan urged her to continue.

'He didn't hate me. I should tell him, right?' Gabriella asked knowingly.

'We've said that all along.' Ryan pointed out.

Zeke chuckled.

'What's funny?' Ryan asked Gabriella who shrugged.

'Who'd have thought you'd be Troy Bolton's Cinderella?' Zeke asked as Gabriella gave out a slight laugh.

Sharpay stood behind the rack of t-shirts listening. It was her. She stole her Troy away. She has to get payback! That Gabriella won't know what's hit her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gabriella sighed. She had found herself doing that a lot lately. 'When should I tell him? It's not something Troy Bolton wants to hear.'

'The pep rally. Wait until after because, knowing Troy, he will stay behind and shoot some hoops. Tell him then.' Zeke advised.

'But, I-' Gabriella started.

'No buts. You're going to tell him in exactly nine minutes.' Ryan grinned.

Gabriella frowned. 'Right. I'm going to tell him.' She kept walking towards the gym. 'I can't do this.' She turned around but bumped into Ryan and Zeke who gave her a stern look with their arms folded.

'You can. If he doesn't like you after all those texts, he's not worth it and we know you like him.' Zeke raised his eyebrows.

Gabriella took a deep breath and entered the gym, sitting on some bleachers in between Ryan and Zeke. The pep rally started as the basketball team entered the gym wearing their uniforms and they sat on the front row and watched the cheerleaders do some fancy routines. When they finished, Jack stood in the centre of the gym.

'What team?' He yelled.

'Wildcats!' The gym chorused.

'Now, the cheerleaders have put a little something together to get us in the mood for tomorrow's game.' He walked off and Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi took his spot.

'Thank you.' Sharpay said once the gym fell silent. The other cheerleaders acted the story out as Sharpay continued. 'Once upon a time, there lived a Wildcat. He wasn't an ordinary wildcat, he was the most popular wildcat around. He had a beautiful girlfriend and all the guys were jealous of him. But, one day, the wildcat dumps his girlfriend and starts an online relationship with an e-pal named lakergirl.'

Gabriella gasped and Zeke rubbed her knee. 'This isn't good.' Ryan muttered.

'I don't want to be a basket baller, I want to go to the singing auditions...with you.' Taylor acted like she was texting and was wearing a replica of one of Troy's jerseys.

'What are they talking about?' Jack asked.

'Nothing, Dad.' Troy muttered.

'I've never told anyone this but I've never been kissed.' Kelsi whispered, wearing a princess outfit.

'I can't believe she read my e-mails. Where did they get it from?' Gabriella asked through tears.

'At last, the wildcat meets his princess and they danced until dawn.'

Taylor and Kelsi started waltzing around the gym, causing laughter to erupt.

'But, our princess had a secret. She wasn't royalty. She was a geek, a loser...a servant girl.' Sharpay said as Kelsi came from behind the bleachers in Gabriella's work uniform. 'Fellow wildcats, meet our pretend princess, freaky maths girl: Gabriella Montez.' She pointed at Gabriella.

Gabriella looked around, crying at all of the people staring at her. She looked to the front row and saw Troy looking at her with an unreadable expression on his face. She couldn't take the laughing anymore so she ran out of the gym, crying.

The next day, Gabriella walked into East High wearing the necklace her Dad gave her when she was thirteen. It gave her a sense of comfort but the pain from everyone's comments still came through. Gabriella saw Troy and Sharpay up ahead in a heated argument, obviously about her. Gabriella just carried on walking.

What she didn't see was Troy looking at her apologetically. He didn't want for this to happen. He just wanted his Lakergirl.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Gabriella walked behind the counter and let some tears rolls down her cheeks. 'Don't say anything.' She warned as she saw Ryan open his mouth.

Ryan looked at Zeke. 'Listen, Gabs, it's just, you've never cared about people thought before now. What happened?'

'Troy Bolton finding out I'm his Cinderella in front of the entire school happened.' Gabriella replied bluntly.

'Maybe he likes you too.' Ryan suggested.

'Guys, you saw the look he gave me when he found out. He hates me. If he did like me, he would've defended me. Don't you think?' Gabriella jumped as the door slammed.

'Gabriella!' Jack shouted, slamming his fist on the counter. 'Clean this floor, now.'

'I cleaned it a few minutes ago.'

'Then clean again!' Jack said as he turned and started to walk away.

Gabriella thought for a moment. She didn't want to be treated like this and she was sick of it. 'No.'

Ryan and Zeke shared a small smile. Their little sister was finally standing up for herself.

Jack stopped and turned around. 'What did you say?'

Gabriella nodded her head in confidence. 'You heard me. I'm sick of you treating me and Zeke as if we're nothing because I'm not a cheerleader and Zeke isn't on your precious basketball team. I quit. Even though I take care of absolutely everything, I'm gone.' Gabriella held her stare with Jack and brushed past him.

'Hold up, Gabs.' Zeke said as she turned around.

'You take one more step and you're fired.' Jack warned.

'Well, I don't work here.' Ryan said as he joined Gabriella.

'And now, neither do I. I quit. The only reason I stuck around this place for so long is because of that girl. And now she's free, so am I. Let's go, Gabs.' Zeke pulled Gabriella and Ryan out of the shop, leaving Jack speechless.

--------------------------------

Gabriella walked through her front door and set her keys down. 'Mum?'

'In the kitchen, sweetheart.' Emma called.

'Mum, I quit.' Gabriella stated as she sat down at the table, fiddling with a cookie.

'That's great, dear. I knew you hated it there.' Emma sat down opposite her daughter. 'What's on your mind?'

Gabriella bit her lip and stood. 'I have to do something. Don't wait up for me, okay?'

Emma nodded and watched Gabriella leave.

-----------------------------

Gabriella slammed the door open. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She walked through the men's locker room, pushing the whistling guys out of the way. She finally found Troy sitting on a bench, shirtless, with his back facing her while he talked to Chad and Jason.

'Troy?' Chad said as he pointed behind him.

Troy turned around and stood up. 'Listen, Gabriell, I-'

'Troy, listen, I never pretended to be anyone else, it's been me all along.' She quietened down a bit and looked up at Troy. 'And it was me who was hurt in front of everybody.'

Troy looked at her with a guilty look on his face. 'Gabriella-'

Gabriella started to cry. 'Troy, I didn't come here to yell at you. I came here to tell you that I know how it feels to be scared to show who you are. I was, but I'm not anymore. And even though I have no Dad, no job and no money for college...It's you that I feel sorry for.' Gabriella shook her head when Troy didn't say anything. She walked out of the locker room, not having to push anyone this time because they were all standing there, staring at Troy.

Once Gabriella was out of the changing rooms, Zeke and Ryan pushed themselves off the lockers and embraced her in a hug. Gabriella hugged them both back and cried into Zeke's chest. She pulled back and gave them a watery smile. 'How did you know I was here?'

'Your Mum told us you came here and thought you could use some friends.' Zeke replied.

'We were coming to the game anyway.' Ryan said but Zeke hit him over the head.

'No, it's alright. I'll go to the game. It could really help me, anyway.' Gabriella said.

'I'm proud of you.' Zeke smiled.

'Me too.' Ryan added as they each kissed the top of her head.

'Come on, let's go. I don't want to see Troy until I have to.' Gabriella said, heading towards the gym.


	9. Epiloque

Chapter 9

The Wildcats were winning. That's all Gabriella knew. She wasn't paying attention to the score or the game. She was too busy thinking about Troy. He did sound sorry. And it must've been a lot for him to comprehend. Gabriella's head started to hurt from the amount of thinking she was doing. When she thought about how sweet Troy had been over the past months, she had to forgive him.

'Troy! Troy! Troy!' The cheerleaders chanted.

Gabriella felt tears sting her eyes and she leaned towards Zeke and Ryan. 'Guys, I thought that I could handle this, but I really can't. I'm going to go.'

Zeke and Ryan glanced at each other. 'We'll tell you how it ends.' Zeke reasoned as he hugged her.

'And we'll see you later.' Ryan said as he, too, hugged her.

Gabriella nodded and glanced down at the court where the team was huddled around, possibly planning tac tics. Gabriella squeezed her way to the end of the bleachers. She walked down the stairs and was about to walk through the doors to the deserted hallway but heard a commotion behind her. She heard Jack's and Sharpay's voices yell 'Troy!' Gabriella stopped walking and slowly turned around in time to see Troy jogging over to her.

'Troy? What are you doing?' Gabriella asked in disbelief.

Troy caught his breath and a smile spread across his face. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him. 'Something I should've done a long time ago.'

Gabriella smiled as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Gabriella pulled back after a moment. 'What about basketball?'

'I was living my Dad's dream.' Troy stated as he kissed her again. But, this time, Troy pulled back at the sound of the referee shouting that the Wildcats won.

'Congratulations, Wildcat.' Gabriella said.

'Are you still going to the auditions?' Troy asked.

'Only if you are.' She whispered and they stood there kissing among the celebration.


End file.
